delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Māhealani
Honolulu, Hawaii |Spouse = Kāwika II (m. 2002) |Issue = Princess Isabella Prince Jason Prince Jackson |Name = Tallulah Renée |House = Alohalani (by marriage) |Father = Joseph Kenji Sato |Mother = Anne-Marie Jennifer Wilde |Religion = }} Māhealani (born Tallulah Renée Sato; 24 November 1975) is the wife of Kāwika II and the current Queen consort of Hawaii since 2009. Born in Honolulu, Māhealani attended La Pietra, and later graduated with a bachelor's degree and master's degree in pharmacy from the University of Hawaii – Manoa in 1999. Māhealani briefly worked as a pharmacist in Honolulu before becoming engaged to Kāwika II in 2001, later marrying the following year. With Kāwika II, she has three children: Princess Isabella, Prince Jason, and Prince Jackson. When Kāwika II ascended to the throne on 13 May 2009 following the death of Kāwika I, she received the title Queen consort of Hawaii and took the Hawaiian name Māhealani. Early life Māhealani was born on 24 November 1975 in Honolulu as Tallulah Renée Sato to parents Joseph and Anne-Marie Sato (née Wilde). Her father is of Japanese and English descent, with his family immigrating to Hawaii from Japan and California in the mid-20th-century, while her mother is of Irish, English, and Danish descent, with her family arriving from California in the late-19th-century. Her father works as a business executive, while her mother is a real estate agent. She was raised in the affluent Kāhala neighborhood of Honolulu. Māhealani has three elder siblings: Xavier, born , Gail, born , and Malia, born . Xavier and Gail both work as lawyers, while Malia is a business executive. Education and career Māhealani began her education in 1982, attending Sacred Hearts Academy, a private Roman Catholic school for girls in Kaimuki. After reaching sixth grade in 1988, she transferred to La Pietra, an all-girls private school. She began high school in 1990, where she was a cheerleader and class president. Upon her graduation from high school in 1994, she was elected prom queen. After graduating from high school, Māhealani began a five-year B.S./M.S. degree program in pharmacy at the University of Hawaii – Manoa. She graduated in 1999, and spent a semester abroad in Los Angeles, California. Following her graduation, Māhealani worked as a pharmacist until her engagement in 2001. Marriage While studying for her degree at the University of Hawaii – Manoa in 1997, Māhealani became introduced to Prince David Oliver, who was studying for his master's degree in psychology. They soon began a romantic relationship, which was officially confirmed by the House of Alohalani in 2000. The relationship originally caused slight controversy in Hawaii, as a non-Native Hawaiian had never married into the royal family before. However, David Oliver assured the people of Hawaii that should he and Māhealani marry, she would be as great a queen as any Native Hawaiian could be, and that her race had no bearing on her ability to be a queen. David Oliver and Māhealani became engaged in June 2001, and later married on 13 April 2002 in Honolulu. Following their marriage, Māhealani received the royal title "Princess Tallulah of Hawaii". Māhealani gave birth to their first child on 18 June 2004. After the birth of their daughter, Princess Isabella, Hawaiian legislators drafted a law to adopt absolute-primogeniture, ensuring that Isabella would have the right to rule regardless of the birth of younger male siblings. Their second child, Prince Jason, was born on 26 December 2005, while their third child, Prince Jackson, was born on 14 March 2007. On 13 May 2009, David Oliver ascended to the throne as King of Hawaii, and took the Hawaiian name Kāwika II, as with Hawaiian royal tradition. Also keeping with royal tradition, Princess Tallulah took the name Queen Māhealani after becoming Queen consort. Family Main article: Hawaiian Royal Family. The Queen consort has one daughter and two sons, all of whom were born at Kapiolani Medical Center for Women and Children in Honolulu, breaking the tradition of royal babies being born in Kāhala Palace. *Princess Isabella (born 18 June 2004) *Prince Jason (born 26 December 2005) *Prince Jackson (born 14 March 2007) Titles *'13 April 2002 – 13 May 2009:' Her Royal Highness Princess Tallulah *'13 May 2009 – present:' Her Majesty Queen Māhealani of Hawaii Category:1975 births Category:Hawaiian consorts Category:Hawaiian royalty Category:Hawaiian people of Californian descent Category:Hawaiian people of English descent Category:Hawaiian people of Danish descent Category:Hawaiian people of Irish descent Category:Hawaiian people of Japanese descent Category:La Pietra alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Honolulu Category:Queen consorts of Hawaii Category:Princesses of Hawaii Category:University of Hawaii – Manoa alumni